


Found By A Mad man

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snark, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they really do need to send Derek a gift basket or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found By A Mad man

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, there is not enough Halloween Steter and we felt like writing in a different format for once, it worked out pretty well we think
> 
> Peter is mostly me and Stiles is mostly the brilliant@TheLastTactician
> 
> Please tell us what you think

 

 

 

Peter rolled his eyes from where he was sat away from the rest of the crowd, he was the oldest here...yet again...and he couldn’t deal with all of the obnoxious arousal and hormones that stunk up the house. He doesn’t understand why they are at Lydia's house, which is far from great as a Halloween destination, the Hale burnt out house would be much better. Not that he was begging to be there (he wasn’t) ,he just wished she made more effort in making the place creepy not pretty. He brought the cup full of scotch to his lips sipping the that burnt his throat on the way down. He perched himself on the built in window seat at the top of the stairs, he flicked through one of the books that was on the shelves, bored of the party already. He crossed his black and white pinstriped covered legs over one and other as he leant back against the window pane. The bow tie was what was annoying him the most, it was just so big! Be the Mad Hatter, it'll be fun they said. It goes well with your personality. The hat was beginning to bug him but he could be more incognito if he could hide his face by pulling it at a certain angle. Why was he here? He wasn’t even invited.

 

Ever chance Lydia got she would give him a deathly glare before she pranced away to Aiden in her blue flowing dress, apparently she was some type of fairy,yawn! Peter wondered if they were trying to do a matching couples thing cause Aiden and Ethan were also wearing blue dresses. They were less flowing and covered in blood but that was besides the point. Why were the twins dresses as girls? Peter wrecked his brain for who they could be referencing when it clicked to him... 'Come play with us' ,The Shining twins, kudos to them and their reference to a classic horror movie , a proper Halloween costume unlike Cora, who decided to dress up ...as something not scaring, would be the best way to put it, it was scary to him as he didn’t want to see any more skin than needed. He could never understand why young girls decided to use Halloween to show the most skin that they could, each to their own he guessed. He wanted to shove his trench coat on her to cover her up but she instantly scratched him with her claws and growled at him. It made sense it was her body and her decision what she wore...doesn't mean he couldn’t attempt to protect her from the men who use the excuse 'she was asking for it'.

 

Apparently he was wrong , not only the girls dressed like adult entertainers, Peter may have been in a coma for 6 years but when did Superman dress like that? Danny just because you are gay doesn’t mean you can wear skimpy clothing...even if it did sculpt you perfectly. Peter look away , its wrong to stare.

 

For once Derek agreed with him , he hated that costume, the one she insisted on wearing she said something about them not being her parents, but he hadn’t show his feelings...yet. There were many young men looking to take advantage of an innocent girl who ,while she may be able to fight off supernatural beings and be dressed as Wonder Woman, still had human emotions and he doubted she had dated anyone these past 6 years. She was very vulnerable. And Derek would rip someone's throat out before he let anyone even breathe on her who didn’t deserve too.  
  
Luckily, for now, Isaac who was dressed as Arch Angel from X-men (even including the big ass wings) was dancing with Peter's dear little niece. Derek was okay with that, even if he could tell that the boy was attracted to her. Then again the little runt was attracted to everyone, Scott,Allison,Cora and even Derek. It was entertaining to say the least. 

 

Yet not as entertaining as a hunter dress in a skin fitting leather costume dancing with what appeared to be a dragon ,who a certain true-alpha in a badly designed Dragon costume. He sure hoped Lancelot (Boyd)would slay that monstrosity. It was blinding him. It was just so ugly and made the seventeen year old wolf look like he was five. A five year old could not dance with a steaming hot hunter dressed as Black Widow, it was right nor fair. 

 

From where he was sat , he had near perfect view of everything, not that he cared any more, yet something caught his eye. A mole covered boy dressed in a red and white striped long sleeved shirt with an equally ridiculous matching hat, the colours classed with the blue denim jeans he was wearing yet the black rimmed glasses looked A-MAZING on him. He was yelling at Derek about something,something to do with his costume, apparently his nephew was Wolverine from X-Men but honestly he couldn’t distinguish Derek from Logan, the leather jacket to the tank top and jeans it all screamed broody ex-alpha. Peter adjusted himself so he would only concentrate on their conversation and not the rattling high pitched drunken conversations the rest of the teenagers were having. 

 

“Derek~!” Stiles whined. “You can't just be Wolverine and not have the claws!” 

 

“I do have the claws,” Derek rolled his eyes. “See?” His nails elongated and he brought them dangerously close to Stiles' face. Stiles, however, being far too used to werewolves, merely rolled his eyes and smacked Derek's hand away. 

 

“You know what I mean, dick. You might as well have gone as yourself!”

 

“Get over it,” Derek scoffed. 

 

“I don't think you understand the extent of my ire!” Stiles cried dramatically, tugging at his hat furiously. “This is important~!” 

 

“Stiles shut up.” 

 

“Dude--” Derek sighed and rolled his eyes skyward.

 

“Peter! Come collect your boyfriend, he's pissing me off.” Stiles spluttered indignantly, turning a bright red.

 

'Boyfriend'? He liked the sound of that. He chuckled before he got off of his perch and jumped down the stairs uncaring if any of the humans noticed, half are as drunk as the other are high. Not even a fly on the wall would believe their words. He weaved between the crowd easily to get to Stiles whose mouth was bobbing open and closed like a fish out of water, Peter couldn't help but stare at the young boy's mouth. Stiles looked back and forth between Peter and his nephew before the next thing Stiles knew , he was flung over Peter's large shoulder, and a high pitch squeak rattled every werewolves ears. Even if the noise didn't shock Derek , the action it self did. His eyebrows were nearly in his hairline and Peter had a smile that could challenge the Cheshire cat. Maybe he did pick the wrong character from Alice in Wonderland.

 

"No-- hey-- Peter!" Stiles spluttered, squirming and trying to get off of Peter's shoulder as his hat and glasses dropped to the floor. "Dude! Not cool!" 

 

“Careful, love, I’d rather you not knock _my_ hat to the floor, it costs more than you do.” Peter chuckled he purposely lowered one of his hands to Stiles' ass so the boy would stop wriggling. 

 

"Your hat is an obvious over-compensation!" Stiles retorted, his cheeks flaming as they drew more and more stares. "And you look like a bargain-bin drop-out; did you get your outfit from a dumpster?" 

 

"Ah, Stiles, that's smooth!" Erica cackled. "Is that your subtle way of telling Peter that you think his outfit would look better on your floor?" Stiles squawked indignantly, redoubling his efforts and trying valiantly to ignore the hand on his ass. 

 

"Shut up you she-devil!" 

 

"Honey, I don't have to compensate for anything. I could show you if you want." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he grinned with werewolf teeth, winking at Erica who was dressed in a white wedding dress and a leather jacket, He believed she was Chuckie's bride but at this rate if her comments got Stiles into his bed , **he** would marry her .

 

Stiles honestly could not help it. No way was he going to let Peter win this game of one-up.

 

"Careful Peter," he bit out, pressing his hand into the wolf's lower back teasingly. "Don't want to go round making promises you can't commit to." Erica wolf-whistled loudly at that. 

 

“ I will gladly commit to helping you find little _Waldo_.” He raised his eyebrows up and down as he smirked at the boy, his hands going lower on Stiles' ass.

 

Stiles couldn't help the little shiver of arousal that bolted down his spine at the feeling. Mortification covered his face. "Bastard, I wasn't talking about m--" the breath was knocked from his lungs as Peter began to climb the stairs. 

 

Derek looked near death from the sight that had happen in front of him but that didn’t stop Erica's wolf whistles. Honestly Peter didn’t care about anyone else, the stares that followed the young boy as Peter climbed the stairs , he was stuck in the aroma of Stiles' arousal which was eerily close to him ,he'd be able to smell it on these clothes for days. He swung open the closest door, luckily a spare bedroom. The older man chuckled at the thought that if it had been Lydia's bedroom, oh the poor girl, the mortification she would have to live with. Again. He could hear the boy's protest but he couldn’t care less, it was too much fun. He threw the young boy onto the bed which he nearly bounced off of and onto the floor, and then Peter invaded his space, nuzzling at his neck and leaving a small trail of gentle nibbles. He wanted the boy. Desperately. But he wouldn’t do anything more without permission, a simple no , and he would back off. For now. He would still try to win him over, but he wouldn’t do anything without a consensual 'yes'. 

 

Stiles inhaled at the first brush of Peter's lips against his neck. The intimacy of their position not fading from his mind. Tentatively, Stiles brought his hands to rest against the man's broad shoulders. Unsure of what to do, he slid his hands from their resting place down a broad chest, a groan of approval rumbling through his chest at the firm muscle he found. 

 

"P-Peter," Stiles gasped out, whimpering faintly at the nip the werewolf gave to his collarbone. "N-not that this isn't, unnnhh, mind m-meltingly awesome. But, uh, w-what are you doing?" 

 

“Derek wanted me to collect you, I was bored, and from our little game I thought you were _up_ to entertaining me.” Peter nipped harder before he pulled back and twisted his head questioningly. “Am I wrong?”

 

Stiles gasped at the sensation and trembled slightly. 

 

"I- I'm not--" Stiles fought not to fall forwards into the stronger man, "nnh! Stop that!" Stiles snapped, trying (and failing) to pull out of Peter's grip. "No!" The teen spat, looking hurt. "I'm not-- no, I'm not going to sleep with you just for shits and giggles, Peter! I-- I thought--" he swallowed, looking away and fidgeting. 

 

“Do you really think I am that childish that I would use your body for my own entertainment? Yes, I may have just worded it that way but I thought this was how _this,”_ He gestured between them “Worked. Joking and witty. Obviously I read the signs wrong. I would never be heartless enough to toy with **your** emotions. Pack is important to me.” Peter sighed and sat up away from the young boy,what did he expect really? Did he really think the kid would like him back? He probably didn’t even think Peter possessed the emotions to feel something nice. He may tease Stiles but that doesn’t mean he would ever hurt the boy (unless ultimately it was needed.).

 

Stiles didn't hesitate, he reached out, wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and yanked him back, pressing his mouth to the werewolf's forcefully. He nipped at his bottom lip when Peter didn't reciprocate, laving his tongue over the hurt to soothe it almost immediately. 

 

"You dumbass," Stiles said, panting slightly when he pulled back to narrow a glare at him. "Of course I want you, you asinine werewolf. But you're... you, and I'm me." He shrugged helplessly. "Why would I think of myself as anything better than just a lay to you? I mean," Stiles' hands almost unconsciously twined through Peter's hair in a form of fidgeting, "I know you liked me... but I didn't want to assume anything..." Steeling up his courage, Stiles jut his chin out at a stubborn angle and met the wolf's eyes dead-on. "I want you," he said obstinately. "More than just sex though, like... everything else too. If..." he hesitated, his courage faltering, "if you want me too, of course." 

 

Peter smiled and his expression softened immediately.

 

“Stiles, I could have any lay I wanted, I wouldn’t have to play this back and forth game with you like I have these past few months.” Peter laced a hand onto the back of the boy's neck, pulling him so his lips were pressed against the others, but not kissing. “Of course I want you.”

 

It was girly, Stiles knew, but he couldn't help but melt into the kiss, falling forward to brace himself against Peter's chest. He wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and pulled them back down onto the bed, Peter situated between his legs. 

 

“I knew you needed help to find Waldo, I wonder where he is.” Peter chuckled as he placed a kiss on to his lips before he moved to his neck,biting hard enough to bruise. “Is he here?” He continued a trail down the boy's torso, trailing his nose against the sweater before he hiked it up so he could suck on the boy's hard little nubs. “He doesn’t seem to be here,” Peter had to stop a growl from escaping his throat from the noises Stiles was trying to simmer down. And failing. The older man left a trail of chaste kisses and bite marks down his torso until he got to his happy trail where the man trailed a clawed finger gently through the little curls. “I think I may have found a clue.” He met Stiles eyes with lust filled ones. 

 

"You're horrible," Stiles stuttered, his hips jerking unpredictably under the wolf's ministrations. "I'm going to use your pelt as a rug if you don't--" his voice faltered as a thumb stroked at the trail leading into his pants. "F-fuck..." 

 

“Tut tut, I don’t like impatience little one. It seems the trail has gone cold.” Peter snickered before he unbuttoned the boy's jeans and yanked them off in one swift movement, tossing them somewhere on the floor. He blatantly ignore Stiles' erection for all purposes of teasing the boy, as he moved to trail kisses down his inner thighs. He inhaled deeply the smell that radiated from the boy and he was so close to the source, it was getting hard(pun intended) to control his wolf. He bit down near Stiles' femoral artery, just enough the nick the skin and have blood bubble to the surface. He carried on sucking until the boy was writhing beneath him, the femoral artery was incredibly sensitive. 

 

Stiles hissed in pain, squirming at the liquid heat laving at the sting. Reaching down, he ran a hand through Peter's hair, gripping the strands, he tugged the werewolf up. Peter went easily and the two kissed languidly for a few moments before Stiles began removing the ridiculous amount of fabric hiding his... boyfriends? body. 

 

"Fuck, I hate your costume," Stiles grumbled in between kisses and fumbling with the fabric. "Too many layers." 

 

“Well the same could be said about anything you wear ,ever!” Peter grumbled sarcastically before he pulled away to shed some layers. Faster than Stiles was doing it. He ripped off anything with buttons and threw it on the ground. He was a hypocrite so sue him, he wanted to please the boy at some point tonight and the clothes weren’t making it happen any faster. He actually couldn’t care less about the ridiculous clothes that made him look like Beetlejuice. He no longer had anything on his torso and his jeans button was undone, yet he moved back in to invade Stiles' mouth, he kissed him intently before he pulled the striped sweater over the boy's head. “This really is the best costume I have seen all night.” He ran his hands down Stiles' body, stopping to hook his thumbs underneath his boxers waistband. “But the night is still young.” He smiled that Cheshire smile again even with the tilt of the head. 

 

"We're all mad here, Alice," Stiles snorted, slipping his fingers through Peter's belt-loops to pull him into the v of his legs. "Or you are, at least. Though, if you keep this up," Stiles glanced pointedly at the thumbs rubbing circles into his hipbones, "I'm probably going to follow you." 

 

His eyes nearly fluttered to the back of his head at what the boy was doing to him. “And what would young Waldo like me to do to him?” He looked really animalistic as he pulled down Stiles' boxers leaving them bunched at his ankles as Peter licked a stripe up the boy's member. 

 

Stiles bucked up immediately, a high keening whimper leaving his throat as he gripped at Peter's hair. "Fuck!" he cried out. His back arched and one hand flew to his mouth, biting down on the knuckle in an attempt to stifle his cries. 

 

Ahh the sensitivity of a virgin. “Fuck what? Fuck the universe? Because I agree.” Peter chuckled before his tongue traced the head of Stiles cock, slowly engulfing more until he had half of it in his mouth and pulled back again smirking as he watched the boy unravel. “There's no point in doing that.” He was gesturing towards the biting of the knuckles. “They will hear you anywhere, if not, they will smell us.” He was probably enjoying this way too much. 

 

Stiles glared at him, choking back the moans as best he could. "I was hoping you could fuck me," Stiles told him boldly, his voice raspy with arousal. "But if you don't think you're up to the task..." Stiles smirked, despite the minute flicking of his hips, "I guess the Mad Hatter really was compensating for something." 

 

A full out belly laugh rumbled through Peter,this is what he wanted, what he enjoyed so much about Stiles. The challenge. He crawled up to meet the boy's lips revelling in the whine that Stiles made at the loss of contact, the next thing he did cause a squeak of surprise to fill the room, as he flipped the positions so Stiles was now lay on top of him.“Would Waldo like to stop being lazy for once and find something instead of others finding him?It's down right rude.” He sat up causing the boy to sit up too, where he grasped the boy's hands and placed them on his hip bones. Waiting. He knew Stiles could feel his erection against his bare ass.

Stiles bit his lip hard at the feeling, grinding down on rough denim in an effort to feel more of him. His thoughts scattered for a moment before he managed to piece together what Peter had just said. "M-maybe I just like the thrill of the chase," Stiles told him, unzipping Peter's fly to get at his cock, a thrill going through him at the feel of bare flesh underneath the denim. "I have to say I go _mad_ for the feel of something stalking me." He gave the hardened flesh a stroke, the angle was new but not exactly unfamiliar (the sparks that flashed up his spine at Peter's groan didn't exactly hurt things). 

 

“Fuck, Stiles.” Peter groaned, gasping,lets be honest it had been awhile since he had been touched by someone else. Sex was not his first priority. Peter could feel his stomach clenching, he wanted to take the boy right then and there, but he couldn’t. The feeling of Stiles touching his cock was too overwhelming to stop.

 

Stiles was somewhat nervous, scared of mucking things up. But the look of bliss on Peter's face quickly outweighed his fears. Becoming daring, Stiles tightened his grip to a near painful point on Peter's cock before twisting deliciously over the head.

 

"Come on," he goaded, "you can do better than this." 

 

Peter growls and offers his fingers to the boy for him to suck on, he didn’t bring lube and he was certain there wouldn’t be any in a guest night stand.  
  
"Shut up and put that obscene mouth to use." 

 

Stiles gave a wicked grin and nipped playfully at the tip of Peter's fingers before slowly sucking them into his mouth, keeping his eyes pinned to Peter's the entire way. He had once read that keeping eye contact was one of the most intense and intimate things a person could do, and he was having fun finding out if it were true. His other hand encircled Peter's cock again, his fingers dancing along the hard flesh teasingly. 

 

Peter growled and breathed through his nose heavily before he adjusted the boy so he could have easy access to his ass ,ergo on his back. His fingers now thoroughly wet he slowly pushed a lubed finger in , the boy's grip on his skin tightened, thank god he had moved him so he didn’t have grip on his cock, though he did miss the contact. Stiles made a sound somewhere between a gasp and whine , a small noise escaping his heavenly mouth ever time Peter curled his finger. He slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two, Stiles kept his eyes squeezed shut and was rutting against the digits inside him,gasps filling the room. Peter inserted a third finger, causing Stiles to let out a low whimper. His curled his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. When he thought the boy was ready he pulled his digits out, chuckling at the sounds Stiles made. A thought crossed his mind, how was he to fuck the boy without lube, it was his first time, even with the preparation, no lube and Peter's size would not deal well.

 

“Stiles ,suck my cock.” He demanded. “Please.” It was more of a beg, the eye contact and swirling of his tongue around his fingers was so arousing he wondering what the inexperienced boy could do. “Use as much saliva as you have.” 

 

 

Stiles looked up at him in confusion before understanding struck and a blush crossed his face.

 

"Umm.. alright, you're going to have to let me up then," he pointed out. When they had readjusted, Peter sitting on the edge of the bed with Stiles between his knees, the boy swallowed thickly and chanced a glance up at the wolf before looking at his cock. He could feel his mouth water, and sparks danced along his spine teasingly before he bent forward and began to give teasing kitten licks along the length. Flicking his tongue just underneath the head, he used his hands to knead into Peter's muscles before shuffling forward and latching his mouth over the tip of Peter's cock, suckling lightly. 

 

“We don’t have all night ,little one, he won't bite. You do want me to fuck you don’t you?” Peter gasped getting impatience and losing control again.

 

Stiles flushed, embarrassed. "I've never done this before, excuse me for being hesitant." He muttered. 

 

Peter flinched a little. "Sorry,Stiles, I forget. It's new for me to be with someone so inexperienced...yet its fun, sorry." He was being a dick but if Stiles knew how delicious he smelt , he would understand. 

 

 

"Fucking lucky I like you," Stiles said, forgiveness softening his body from its previously tense line. Stiles ducked his head, sucking the hardened flesh into his mouth strongly, taking Peter's words into account anyways. Spit built up in his mouth but the teen didn't bother swallowing it back, too interested in taste the precome that slowly seeped from the head of Peter's cock. Breathing deeply, Stiles pushed forward, trying to see how deep he could take the man in. On the verge of gagging, Stiles pulled back before trying again, sliding further down on the wolf's cock. Using as many techniques as he could (just because he was physically inexperienced didn't mean he wasn't _aware_ , alright? He had a healthy curiosity!), Stiles continued along this until he had the majority of Peter's member in his mouth. His throat fluttering around the hard flesh as he swallowed around him. 

 

“I am very lucky” Peter stroked the boy's face gently. He had to stop Stiles' there otherwise he would have came. 

 

“Come here ,little one, lets get to the most anticipated part. You've done so well, you deserve a treat.” He picked Stiles up off of his knees, mentally saving the dirty pop sound that came from the boy's mouth as his cock fell out of his mouth. He lay the boy down on his back, making sure he was comfortable before he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

With his cock as lubed as it could be, he lined it up to Stiles' entrance slowly pushing into the boy. Not wanting to rush him. Yet as soon as he was fully inside him , it took all of his might to not let the wolf take over, his claws were ripping up the blankets as he struggled to not thrust. 

 

Everything halts. He looks down. Stiles' back is rounded. His shoulders are heaving. He’s struggling to breathe. 

 

“Love are you okay? Is it too much?” Peter was about ready to pull out and abort mission. “Have you changed your mind?”

 

"Hale," Stiles grit out, feeling lightheaded but so, _so_ good, "if you don't begin to move soon, I'm going to find someone who will _fuck_ me _properly_." His eyes had almost been swallowed in black as he glared up at him, clawing at his shoulders as he tugged him into a harsh kiss, bucking his hips. "Move!" He demanded, gasping. 

 

“What like my nephew? Considering Hale could be anyone of my family” Peter growled getting possessive , it was stupid considering he was inside the boy, but he always noticed something between Stiles and Derek.

 

Stiles grit his teeth, Peter's possessive streak could not have come at a **worse** time. 

 

"Maybe I will," the boy spat, squirming in an attempt to get more friction, "or maybe you should show me just why I shouldn't." 

 

The growl rumbled through Stiles as Peter closed his eyes, groans, cants his whole body forward, and Stiles cries out, voice catching, letting the rest of his breath out only when Peter pulls out an inch or two. He struggles for another inhalation, and Peter pushes forward again, and now he can almost feel that bump that had made Stiles shout before. A dizzy thrill flies up through his chest when Stiles shouts again at the contact. Yes. He did that. And he does it again, and Stiles’ hands go to claws on the sheets, gathering up handfuls of them.  


And the tightness won’t let up, either, and Stiles’ shouts grow more ragged and louder and higher, until they break, then they shatter on the floor of his register and they’re low moans again. Peter doesn’t know what he’s saying, just “tight” and “Stiles” and “fuck,” and still his eyes are drawn to Stiles as his hips drive into him. 

 

Stiles' head is swimming and lights flash behind his eyes with every pass. The coil of his body is getting tighter and tighter, the continuous hits on his prostate only furthering his body into a heated frenzy. Mindlessly, Stiles reached up to pull Peter's head down, kissing him breathlessly before pressing their foreheads together, searching for the closeness. Peter was growling, continuously and _fuck_ if that didn't just wind Stiles higher. Another solid hit to his prostate had Stiles' back arching, his cock shooting ropes of come and tagging Peter (and Stiles himself) in the abdomen. Everything became floaty, and Stiles was pretty sure he had just shot his brains out his cock. Peter's movements were frantic now, and Stiles languidly wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and began to nip at his neck and ear. "Peter, please," Stiles said breathily, intent on winding the wolf past his breaking point. 

 

The older man snarled at the way the boy said his name, it alone sent him over the age, filling Stiles with his come, he kept thrusting in and out until he finished ride the ecstasy. He gently pulled out before he collapsed onto the boy ,not caring about the sweat or come.

 

“Fuck you. Don't use my jealousy against me ever again....god I love you.” He huffed out trying to catch his breath.

 

"Well then maybe you shouldn't get so jealous," Stiles teased, combing his fingers through Peter's hair soothingly before the rest of the wolf's sentence caught up with him. 

 

Freezing, Stiles felt his heart stutter in his chest and his brain short-circuit. Looking down, the werewolf laying lethargically on his chest, Stiles couldn't help but feel something warm swell inside of him. 

 

"Did you mean that?" Stiles whispered, awe in his voice.

 

If it wasn’t for his werewolf hearing and the way Stiles heart missed a beat , he would have been nervous that he said something wrong. Yet he didn’t. For once. 

 

“Yes,Waldo, I meant it. I love you.” He made eye contact from where his head lay.

  
Stiles grinned blindingly bright, and reeled Peter in for a strong and sweet kiss. "I love you too, you mad bastard," Stiles whispered, hugging him tight. "Stay?" 

 

“Well … I don’t know, I have a psycho class 101 in the morning plus I’d like to keep my balls attached to my body and I get the feeling if I fall asleep here, Lydia,Derek or Scott might tear them off.” Peter chuckled as he snuggled into the boy.

"Then take me home," Stiles shrugged, "I don't much care, as long as you don't go far." 

 

How sweet. 

 

“I'd rather not move you yet, I’m comfortable plus you're going to be in pain. They shall just have to get use to it. I'm sure you'll love me with or without balls.” Peter smirked into Stiles' neck as he positioned themselves so he could spoon him, his flaccid cock against the boy's ass, as he wrapped his arms tightly around him pulling him flush against him before he yanked a blanket on them to cover their indecency. He wasn’t going to let go of Stiles any time soon. Not without a fight.

 

Anyone who thought otherwise would be in for a _real treat._

 


End file.
